civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Seondeok (Civ6)
and +3% for each promotion that Governor has. |agenda-name = Cheomseongdae |agenda-description = Tries to build up , and likes those that also focus on . Dislikes civilizations with a weak output. |religion = Buddhism |quote = A flower without fragrance draws notice, but not interest. }} Seondeok (c. 595~610 – 17 February 647/January 8, Lunar Calendar) was the first queen and twenty-seventh ruler of Silla, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. She leads the Koreans in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. For Korea, the pursuit of has many benefits, in addition to being the most technologically advanced civilization in the world. Intro Queen Seondeok, the stars reveal you lead Korea to greatness. Build Seowons to educate your people, for the secrets of the world are theirs to uncover. For those who would steal your knowledge, treat them to a rain of rocket propelled fire from your Hwacha. Reach for the heavens, shrewd queen, and your people will reach with you. In-Game Seondeok's unique agenda is called Cheomseongdae. She focuses on increasing her empire's output and dislikes civilizations with low output. Her leader ability is called Hwarang. It provides her cities with an established Governor +3% and +3% for each promotion that Governor has. Detailed Approach Korea's unique science district, the Seowon, is going to be your most powerful asset, so completing the Writing technology early is essential in getting ahead of the competition. Plan its location carefully to take advantage of its benefits. Isolate the Seowon away from other districts to maximize the boost and gain additional and yields by placing Farms and Mines adjacent to this district. Combining these two benefits strategically will greatly improve your city output. Don't ignore advancement, as gaining Governors to place in your cities provides an additional yield boost to your empire. You are very likely to want to appoint a Governor for each of your primary cities. Lines Seondeok is voiced by Seungwon Lee. She speaks Korean. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Your mastery of creation's secrets is the envy of my people. (내 백성은 창조의 신비를 통달한 당신을 매우 부러워합니다. / Nae baekseong'eun changjoui sinbireul tongdalhan dangsin'eul maeu bureoweohabnida.) Agenda-based Disapproval: While others reach for the heavens, you claw at the dirt. (다른 이들이 하늘을 향해 나아갈 때 당신은 땅을 파고 있습니다. / Dareun ideuli haneuleul hyanghae naagal ddae dangsin'eun ddang'eul pago ittseubnida.) Attacked: Your defeat shall be swift … your people, forgotten. This I have foreseen. (내가 예견하노니, 당신의 패배는 빠르고 민족은 잊혀질 것입니다. / Naega yegyeonhanoni, dangsin'ui paebaeneun bbareudo minjok'eun itchyeojil gis'ibnida.) Declares War: The stars predict your defeat. You cannot argue with the heavens. (별들이 당신의 패배를 예견합니다. 하늘의 뜻은 거절할 수 없습니다. / Byeoldeun'i dangsin'ui paebaereul yegyeohabnida. Haneului ddeus'eun geojeolhang su eosseubnida.) Defeated: I foresaw my own end, but not that Korea would share my fate. (나는 내 죽음을 예견했지만, 한국의 운명은 다를 것입니다. / Naneun nae jok'eum'eul yegyeonhaettchiman, Hanguk'ui unmyeong'eun dareu; geos'ibnida.) Greeting: I, Seondeok of Korea, acknowledge you. Our meeting was foreseen. (나, 한국의 선덕 여왕은 당신을 인정합니다. 우리의 만남은 예견됐습니다. / Na, Hanguk'ui Seondeok yeowang'eun dangsieun injeonghabnida. Uriui mannam'eun yegyeondwaesseubnida.) Unvoiced Refuses Declaration of Friendship: I cannot accept your declaration. To do so would cause more trouble for Korea than it's worth. Accepts Trade Deal: An appealing offer. Korea shall agree. Refuses Trade Deal: Thank you, but I cannot agree. Delegation: Please accept our delicious yukpo. The soy keeps the beef tender and flavorful. Player Accepts a Delegation: Excellent! Accepts a Delegation: We are grateful to receive your delegation. We welcome the gifts you provided. Refuses a Delegation: Korea is wary of receiving a gift until we know the intentions of its benefactor. Denounced by Player: Korea has done nothing to deserve your vile insults! But now, perhaps we shall. Denounces Player: You are the ocean's offal—your stink clings to everything you touch. Invitation to Capital: I will provide directions to our capital, should you reciprocate. Invitation to City: You must visit our capital. Our seowon are the finest examples of scientific and political thought. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Seondeok appears in the Rise and Fall announcement trailer. * Seondeok's appearance in the final version of the game is different from her appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted her with darker skin and a rounder face. * Seondeok's diplomacy screen shows her palace gardens under the moon. * A YouTube video posted by 2K Asia states that Seondeok was voiced by Yuri Seo. This has resulted in some uncertainty about who actually voiced the character. * Seondeok's leader ability is named after the Flowering Knights of Silla, while her leader agenda references the "star-gazing tower" in Gyeongju. * Seondok refers to her civilization as "Hanguk" but this is anachronistic as the term did not enter widespread use until the 20th century. Gallery File:Seondeok promotional art (Civ6).png|Promotional image of Seondeok File:Queen Seondeok Painting.jpg|A painting of Seondeok (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) Videos Related achievements External links * https://www.civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-queen-seondeok-leads-korea Category:Korean